


wow thing

by ushouldcvllme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushouldcvllme/pseuds/ushouldcvllme
Summary: starring lee donghyuck as the strangely comforting secretary.





	wow thing

“oooh, boss man, you look even more upset than usual.” donghyuck whistles as he slips into mark’s office. he shuts the door softly, leaning on the ledge of mark’s desk with a small smile. 

mark grimaces. of course donghyuck, of all people, can tell. mark had only really hired him because he needed to hire an efficient secretary in a short amount of time. donghyuck turned out to be a little more than efficient; kind of clingy, kind of loud, and terribly endearing. he understood mark without the older saying anything. 

the younger closes the office’s blinds, taking his time walking around the desk. he drops his hands on mark’s shoulders, sliding his left up to card through mark’s hair. mark relaxes and lets his eyes flutter shut, the furrow in his brow disappearing. he’s content to sit like this for as long as he can before he’s off to another headache inducing meeting. 

there’s something so calming about donghyuck’s touch, and his personality. he’d broken through mark’s mean guy facade in the span of three months, easily becoming one of mark’s most trusted friends. and maybe, just maybe, mark wouldn’t mind him being more than a friend. 

donghyuck stops petting mark and leans down next to him, smiling at the serene look on his face. “wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

mark just whines in response, grabbing donghyuck’s hand from his neck and setting it back in his hair. he pushes his head back against donghyuck’s hand but the younger simply ruffles his hair and pulls his hand away. 

“you have a meeting in five minutes, sir,” donghyuck whispers teasingly. mark wants to whine again, but donghyuck kisses his cheek and suddenly he’s absolutely ready for this meeting. 

mark lifts himself from his seat, turning to donghyuck with the best sad puppy look he can do. it’s not hard, his eyes are already pretty wide and anyway, donghyuck is way too weak to deny him.

“you want me to go in with you?” he sounds exasperated but they both know donghyuck would have gone in even if mark didn’t want him to. mark just nods, pouting a bit more for extra effect. 

donghyuck chuckles at mark’s childishness, trying hard to cover up how absolutely in love he is. “well, then, let’s go, scary boss man.”

mark’s smile settles back into a frown the moment they step out of his office. he’s got a reputation to uphold, no matter how soft he really is. 

they walk into the conference room, donghyuck sitting in the chair right beside mark’s own at the head of the table. it’s practically reserved for him now. though mark’s known for his strong memory, donghyuck had been at practically every meeting since he began working for mark. donghyuck doesn’t really take notes, instead spending the hours doodling on his notepad and tapping his shoe against mark’s rhythmically to keep him calm. 

this meeting is longer than most and donghyuck can tell mark is getting antsy by the sixth hour of talking math and business. he taps mark’s thigh, a signal he’d started using after his second meeting at the company. that time, he’d patted the older boy’s leg, writing a quick note that read ‘take a break’. mark had nodded and ever since then, it’d been donghyuck’s way of helping mark out, if just for a second. 

he does it now, looking up at mark before glancing at the door. mark understands immediately, asking that all of the people in the room take a moment to have some of the refreshments in the room across the hall. the conference room empties slowly, until only mark and donghyuck are left in the room. 

“tired?” donghyuck asks, though he definitely knows the answer. mark probably hadn’t had a full night of sleep since he was in elementary school. mark nods, falling back into his chair. his legs were stiff from standing so long. he was definitely going to be sore tomorrow. 

donghyuck grabs his hand, softly touching his palm, and then the tips of his fingers. mark’s shoulders loosen a bit, making donghyuck grin. “just breathe. it’ll be okay, baby.”

mark sucks in a sharp breath. donghyuck had never called him that before. he could feel his cheeks starting to burn as he took his hand from donghyuck’s. he lifted it to donghyuck’s neck, squeezing it quickly before rising, his fellow businessmen beginning to return. 

the meeting is smooth from there, although mark is a bit distracted, a certain person taking over his thoughts. it draws to a close in about an hour, mark feeling a weight fall from his shoulders as he finishes wishing everyone farewell. 

donghyuck had headed out with one of the businessmen he knew from childhood, na jaemin. mark makes a mental note to be a bit kinder to the younger boss. 

he turns off the lights and the computer in the room, happy to be out of the conference room. office hours are over by then, all of his employees already at home. 

he steps back into his office, beginning to set all of his supplies and papers up in a half organized way. his brain supplies him with the unhelpful reminder that he has to be back here in 5 short hours. he might as well be living in the building at this point. 

he doesn’t know if he should bother going home, his bed probably the same level of comfortable as his desk chair. he turns to the window, hitting his head against it. he doesn’t notice donghyuck coming in until the younger clears his throat. mark can tell donghyuck’s smiling that annoyingly cute smile he always does when mark does something weird. 

“you okay in here?” he thanks god that it’s donghyuck and no one else or else he’d probably be cussing them out for being within 3 feet of him. 

mark nods, but the sigh he lets out says different. he thinks he might’ve fallen asleep against the window. that must be it, because he’s definitely dreaming of donghyuck hugging him right now. he pinches his cheek, only to find it hurting. 

okay, donghyuck is hugging him right now. 

he’s too tired to have an internal breakdown over it, instead falling into donghyuck’s arms sleepily. he feels the younger lifting him but that’s all he remembers before he’s drifting off to sleep. 

-

he wakes up the next morning way too well rested for a person with his occupation. he’s also definitely not in his bed. this matress is softer than anything he’s ever laid on. he sure it’s the bed that makes him go against his gut, which is yelling at him to get up and go to work. he ignores it, blissfully falling back into the matress. 

he’s slowly drifting back to sleep when donghyuck walks in. he looks even more beautiful than usual, his suit replaced by a baggy t-shirt that reaches his mid thighs. his hair is sticking up in all the right places, making him look like something out of a magazine. he appreciates the view for another minute before his brain breaks into panic. what in the hell was he doing there?

“uh.” he grunts intelligently. 

donghyuck just giggles gently, resting his hands on his hips. “come eat.” the smell of pancakes reaches mark’s nose, making him like a kid on christmas. he jumps up from the bed, noting that he’s not in his own clothes. the sleep and the scent of maple syrup must be getting to him, because instead of feeling flustered, he feels at home in donghyuck’s sweater. 

there’s a lot more pancakes than two people could ever need, but mark easily eats more than half of them. 

“these are so good,” he smiles, giving donghyuck a thumbs up before pouring more syrup on his plate. 

the younger doesn’t reply but when mark looks up, he’s already staring back. he swallows his food, wiping at his face. 

donghyuck sighs fondly, licking his thumb and wiping some syrup off of mark’s cheek. “how can anyone be afraid of you?” he asks sweetly. “you’re like a kitten.”

mark flushes then, the pancakes not enough to distract him. he grumbles a quick ‘shut up’ before stuffing more food into his mouth. 

donghyuck stands, grabbing some tupperware and putting the remaining pancakes in. mark grins at him, saying thank you. 

he steps towards the sink to wash his dishes but donghyuck is quick to stop him. he takes the plate, knife, and fork from mark’s hands, setting them in the sink. 

“i can wash them, you know.” mark whines. donghyuck squeezes his cheek, scrunching his nose at the older. 

“you’re cute, mark.”

mark flushes red once again and donghyuck can feel it under his palm. there’s a moment of loaded silence before donghyuck backs him against the kitchen island, hand at the small of his back so he doesn’t get hurt. 

donghyuck is staring at his lips, a hint of a smirk on his face. mark’s face starts to burn even hotter. 

“do you want this?” donghyuck whispers, uncertainty in his tone. his hands have found their way to mark’s hips, resting there as if it was where they belonged. 

mark chooses not to answer, instead wrapping his arms around donghyuck’s neck and smiling. that’s all it takes for donghyuck to press his lips to mark’s, featherlight, as if mark would disappear from in front of him. 

kissing donghyuck is better than mark dreamt it was, an hour passing without him realizing. they’d ended up on donghyuck’s couch, but mark can’t remember how with donghyuck’s lips taking over his thoughts. he’s completely blissed out as he pushes himself away from donghyuck’s chest, though he remains sitting on the boy’s thighs. 

he looks at the clock behind donghyuck, eyes widening. “shit...,” he groans, dropping his head on donghyuck’s shoulder. “i gotta do work.”

donghyuck tightens his grip on mark’s waist. “nope,” he singsongs. “you’re off today. my orders.” 

mark can’t help himself, lifting his head and placing a soft kiss on donghyuck’s forehead. he smiles at the younger’s thoughtfulness, hiding his face in donghyuck’s neck. 

“i think i...really like you.” mark says, not wanting to say too much too quickly. donghyuck understands, though, grinning as he hugs mark tightly. 

“i love you, too, baby. cute baby. my cute, cute baby.” he sighs dreamily, kissing the top of mark’s head. 

mark thinks for once that maybe love is real.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed. merry christmas / hannukah / kwanzaa / other holidays <3


End file.
